La Belleza de Protegernos Eternamente
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Rikuo expresa sus sentimientos por su guardiana tras el ataque de Kyosai. ¿Que oculta el Tercero por su guardiana tras este encuentro y la bella sonrisa que Tsurara le dedico?


**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Hiroshi Shiibashi.

—Dialogo de los personajes—

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**La Belleza de Protegernos Eternamente**_

— ¡No hay forma de que Rikuo-sama muera con algo como esto! —exclamó decidida, desafiando a Kyosai. El youkai pintor la miró con desagrado, escuchó el sonido de sus pinturas destruirse y sonrió sarcástico.

— ¡Tú y quienes no pueden captar la belleza de estos retratos son repugnantes! —respondió, capturándola rápido entre una masa de youkais.

_¡No te permitiré ponerle un dedo encima!_

El sorpresivo ataque de Rikuo tomó por sorpresa a Kyosai, lo que logró liberar a su guardiana en un rápido movimiento. Habiéndolo hecho la Yuki Onna susurró su nombre con preocupación. El joven evito mirarla, no podía verla a los ojos… jamás había podido resistirse a la mirada tan llena de preocupación y angustia con la que ella siempre lo miraba en momentos como este.

La mirada de su guardiana… era algo con lo que no podía pelear.

_¡Maldición…! Todo por culpa de este desgraciado_

— Aún sigues con vida… —dijo Kyosai, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del peliblanco.

— ¡Rikuo-sama! Este herido no debería mo-…

— ¡Quédate detrás! ¡Yo me encargo de este sujeto! –respondió rápido.

_Me confié, permití que el poder de Kyosai tomara parte del mío y me lastimaran en gran medida. Las heridas en sí no me duelen tanto a comparación del coraje que siento que recorre mi cuerpo por haber permitido tal error. Y lo peor de todo, dejé que Itaku y Tsurara lidiaran con ello._

Rikuo ardía en cólera. Pero tenía que reconocer que de no haber logrado percibir el característico frio del miedo de su guardiana, mientras el dolor lo invadía, no habría podido recuperarse a tiempo.

_Debo encontrar a Sanmoto antes de que logre herir más a los ciudadanos._

Tras acabar con su adversario miró hacia la ciudad, donde un buen numero de youkais desaparecían al verse terminada la habilidad de creación del pintor youkai. De pronto, sintió algo rodear su cuerpo con delicadeza.

Volteó sorprendido, nervioso y sin saber que decir.

Al mirar por el rabillo de los ojos pudo identificar a su guardiana, quien delicadamente recostaba su cabeza en su espalda. Sentía los nervios crecer por todo su cuerpo y sólo atinó a preguntar nervioso.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo!

Ella le miró extrañada por su actitud nerviosa, no era común que el ojirubi siempre relajado se tensara tan rápido. Por unos segundos se quedó estático, mirando la sonrisa dulce y orgullosa de la Yuki Onna, junto a un sonrojo que resaltaba en su pálida piel.

No sabía que decir ni que pensar más que seguir observando.

Sintió un calor en sus mejillas venir de un segundo a otro. ¡Se estaba sonrojando, maldita sea! Si volteaba ella le vería un rostro sonrojado. Más su orgullo pudo más, se tranquilizo en milésimas de segundos y sólo se limitó a responder.

— ¡No tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotros ahora! —respondió, bajando rápido del edificio para encontrarse con el kamaitachi.

Lo que Rikuo no le dijo y se aseguraría de hacer después era un gracias.

¿Por qué? Simple, porque ella mantuvo su promesa de protegerle.

Porque Rikuo pudo sentir el miedo y la tenacidad de su querida guardiana durante la tortura de Kyosai; podía escuchar su voz segura de protegerle, y cuando fue a su rescate pudo ver a muchos enemigos caídos ante su poder. Pues aunque ella quizás no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para desafiar a Kyosai, aun así ella se mantuvo firme contra el enemigo, leal a su promesa de protegerle y nunca retroceder.

Porque ella era especial para Rikuo, aunque él mantuviera sus sentimientos bajo una actitud despreocupada y algo cerrada, la verdad era que… en el fondo, Tsurara era una reliquia que deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas, que no dejara a otros tocar, no permitirá que la lastimaran; y si alguna vez alguien se atreviera , le haría pagar muy caro.

Ya que no quería que aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro se borrara y haría lo necesario para mantenerla.

A toda costa, protegería a Tsurara, tal y como ella lo protegió por tantos años, y aun lo hacía. Rikuo la mantendría a salvo, la tendría siempre a su lado y no se alejaría de ella ni aunque la muerte le retara, con tal de tenerla a su lado… todo lo demás no importaba.

Bueno hay esta esta cortísima historia que tenia aislada en mi laptop, la deje olvidada por allí y recién note que la tenia. XD Se que me querrán matar porque la tenia desde la edición del capitulo al que hace referencia pero perdón! Aunque creo que va bien ahora que la pagina se lleno de un momento a otro de Yurax Rikuo que aunque no resulta muy desagradable para mi , siempre preferiré el RikuTsu con todo mi corazón. Dejen un lindo review y háganme saber si les gusto , pronto…muy pronto la Secuela de Maldicion de hielo. =) Hasta entonces se despide LonelyAthena.


End file.
